Damian Zed Leighton
Damian is Felix's 15 year old brother and is the youngest member of the Leighton family. He attends school with Chii who is also living with them and who he often likes to chase around the mansion for fun. The Enchanted Garden, magical beings and worlds are being kept a secret from him by Felix and Chii as they don't want him to be in danger since they know he'd instantly want to help Alexandrea in her quest in which only people with magical abilities can assist in. Appearance Damian is quite tall like his brother, has purple hair with silver tips and ultramarine coloured eyes with hints of bright, sky blue. He is usually seen wearing a dark green tie, a bright, chartreuse coloured vest over a buttoned shirt, a pair of dark coloured trousers and white sneakers with black stripes along the sides. Personality Damian is fun-loving and optimistic. He is very outgoing when around almost anyone and loves to make new friends. He is usually open about his thoughts and feelings unlike Felix, and likes suggesting ideas and opinions when asked. Backstory Damian is the youngest member of the Leighton family(excluding Chii who is not related to the family by blood) and him and his brother would usually get anything they asked for but didn't want to become spoiled. He chases Chii around the mansion in her 'pet' form almost everyday which really irritates and exhausts her. One day when Alexandrea and the helpers decided to visit a beach in the human world a few months ago, Damian tagged along and at that time Chii was in her human form. Trying to keep the existence of magic hidden from Damian, Chii, Felix and the rest lied to Damian about Chii(human form) being someone he knew, the one he always played with at the mansion and told him her name was "Fiona" instead. After a while of being able to keep Chii's true identity hidden from Damian they failed as one of the helpers accidentally called Chii her real name, resulting in Damian finding out the truth and even being shocked as he believed all this time Chii(pet form) was a boy, until he met her human form. A few months after this Damian has began acting strange as If he was hiding something, causing Chii and Felix to become worried and suspicious. One time when Damian tripped and badly cut his knee Chii offered to tend to him but he refused and left, not moments later he came back with an unscratched knee, this made Chii very curious as to how it healed so quickly. He then found out that magic did exist only recently when he ran into a Magical door which Chii summoned and discovered the Enchanted Garden which filled him with awe. This was when he met the helpers and despite their efforts of trying to keep their magical ability unknown to him, he's convinced that magical world and other beings are indeed real. Present Now, Damian is still living his usual, normal everyday life, however, he seems to be showing signs of possessing powers which Chii, with some others, have decided to investigate as he is not willing to share about it. Now that he knows about the Enchanted Garden and may very well wield powers, he may become one of Alexandrea's helpers if ever he found out about the quest to look for the crystals and Gwendelline. Admin - CrystalHeartz and more!.jpg Image-1430659996.jpg Achievements! Badge-picture-3.png Category:OC Category:Specialoc Category:LoveHeartz Category:Book Character Category:Male Category:Boy Category:7D7W